


(When It’s Broke And You Say) There’s Nothing To Fix

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d always considered himself a pretty good dad. Before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(When It’s Broke And You Say) There’s Nothing To Fix

**Author's Note:**

> For full-moon ficlet, prompt: mistake
> 
> Last time I did fluff, so I thought I’d switch it up. Don’t have it in me to write smut tonight, so here is some angst and a little attempted h/c.
> 
> Reposted for correction of SPAG errors...

Now that the immediate crisis was over (he didn’t know it wasn’t really over yet), Sheriff Stilinski had the time and the motivation to give proper consideration to how he’d hurt his son that night a while back in the hospital. 

He’d lost his patience. Raised his voice and caused people to witness him, red in the face and speaking in such a hostile manner to his own son. If he’d heard a stranger yelling at their kid like that out in public, on duty or not, he would have stepped in. He’d done it before. But this time it had been him engaging in such cruel and ugly way. 

The sheriff could comfort himself in a miniscule way by acknowledging that his son _had_ been dishonest with him about many things in the past year or two. So maybe he had reason to be suspicious about whether or not Stiles had been telling the truth at that particular moment. 

But there were people _dying_ , constantly, and Stiles had never done anything involving his father’s work that wasn’t at least an attempt at being helpful, even if it didn't seem that way in the moment. 

You know, like that time he stole the department transfer van. Then, the sheriff would not accept any of the many lies he’d been told by his son and was just furious that Stiles would do something so irresponsible. But as it turned out, now that he’d been fed an incredibly enormous amount of information, the kids had only taken the van to contain Jackson when he was dangerous; ultimately that action probably saved the lives of a countless number of people. 

Stiles had told him recently that once, he and Scott were a minute from telling him everything a good while ago, but they’d gotten interrupted. The personal consequences were way down the list of Stiles’ priorities, whereas keeping the citizens of Beacon Hills safe from a depraved _teenager who turned into a deadly creature and was controlled by someone (or something) else_ was the most immediate concern. 

Sheriff Stilinski could feel the hot sting of tears coming back on when he thought of Stiles wanting so badly to tell his dad what was going on but unable to because he _knew_. Stiles knew his father better than anyone, and he had been absolutely certain that an explanation of the real circumstances would not be welcomed or believed. By his own father, in his own home. The sheriff thought he’d been a good parent, but those five words spoken quietly in response to his pissed-off ranting had him thinking maybe that wasn’t the case.

_Mom would have believed me._

And Stiles was right, too. Claudia would have, or at least listened to the boy. Given him more than a minute of her time to hear what he had to say. Not the sheriff, though. He didn’t want to believe, didn’t want to listen; hell, at that moment he didn’t even want to look at his son. 

But then came the Darach, and the abduction, and the information given to him while tied to posts underground somewhere solidified it. The so-called “supernatural” was real. Monsters were real. Not the harmless fuzzy like Sesame Street monsters, either. Werewolves were real. Shape shifting was real. Coming back from the dead was real. 

All the sheriff could think about was that he could have listened, could have kept an open mind, could have not stalked away in the middle their conversation. 

Hearing some noise coming his way, he tried to compose himself, but Stiles entered the room and immediately knew what was going on in his dad’s head. He sat down next to him on the sofa, held his hand, told him he was a wonderful father and his skepticism had been natural. 

Stiles had even apologized for bringing up Claudia that night at the hospital. 

The sheriff was being apologized to by the person he’d hurt the most in the world by making the biggest parenting mistake he'd ever made in Stiles' life. 

He swore to himself, though, from now on, he was going to listen. No matter if he was being told about ogres or trolls or fountains of youth, he would at the very least take the time to hear what his son had to say. 

The entire Darach ordeal had been harrowing for all of them. There was nothing he or anyone else could do to change things back to how they were before, but he’d keep the kid stocked with aluminum bats if he knew he could manage not to repeat the mistake that had put that betrayed and heartbroken look on his son’s face.


End file.
